Our Game of Chicken
by dsaANON
Summary: A new player has entered the game - will the long standing champion keep her title or will she fall to the new entrant who just tasted the thrill of the game? But then again, neither one of them are the type to go down without a fight.
1. Round 1

**A/N: **I was meaning to beef this fic up before I released it but after forgetting about it for a few months I realised I'd be better off releasing it now than forget again (not like I can think of anything else to add to it)

* * *

**Our Game of Chicken**

**Round One: Lucky Strike**

It was all fun and games at first… That is, until we got competitive.

"_Natsuki." Shizuru breathed into my ear as she slipped her arms around my waist; pressed her chest against my back; and molded her body to my standing form._

_I gritted my teeth and fought back the blush that threatened to devour my face._

_I trained my body to resist the instinctive need to squirm and instead I held and caressed her face that rested upon my shoulder._

"_Shizuru? Where did you go? I missed you." I cooed in return._

_I turned my head and nuzzled my face into hers and planted an affectionate kiss onto her hair-obscured cheek._

"_Oh God!" Nao grumbled miserably and I noticed from the corner of my eye how she shielded her sight from the two of us._

"_I missed you too." My girlfriend murmured back – she leant into my touch and returned my affection with a kiss on my nose but I had felt the slight twitch of her muscles as she faltered in our little game of chicken._

It started some months ago when - out of pure coincidence - I won my first round.

* * *

The engine continued to rumble as my bike rolled to a halt in front of the University school gate.

Clusters of students stopped and stared as Shizuru and I took off our protective helmets and I waited for her to dismount.

"Ara. Looks like Natsuki is attracting quite a crowd with her sexy bike." She whispered seductively into my ear before she squeezed my waist she had held during the ride and subtly traced my abdomen through my gear.

"Or maybe they're stopping to catch a glimpse of your form-fitting leather suit" She continued to whisper teasingly as she leaned back and removed herself from me whilst she deliberately ran her hands firmly along my hips.

An action that would usually warrant a suppressed squeal of embarrassment but my eyes were too focused on our spectators' line of sight - indeed they stared toward us but not at me nor at my vehicle.

The boys nudged one another excitedly and drew each other's attention to our direction and some even proceeded to point their phones towards us – and waited for the moment to snap pictures.

Whilst the girls in the sparse litter of passer-byers blushed and peeked guiltily at us, and I noted that everyone of their attention was directed somewhere lower than our faces.

"Thank you for driving me to school, Natsuki. You better get going before your sexiness draws any more of your fans" Shizuru murmured as she leaned into me once more to give me a parting hug and she sneaked a ghostly kiss on the jawline of my features in hopes of enticing my trademark blush I had haphazardly bypass just moments ago.

"Actually, I think they're trying to look up your skirt Shizuru." I grumbled quietly as her gentle kiss barely registered in my over protective mind.

Unconsciously my hand drew back beside the two of us – hoping to shield her skin from exposure – my gloved hands grazed along her upper thigh, and landed firmly upon the edges of her skirt to keep them from revealing what's underneath.

My heart jumped.

I had been focused on glaring at those hyenas and contemplating on the idea of destroying those hand held phones that waited for a sneak peek of what's beneath my lover's skirt that my heart skipped a beat when Shizuru's breath hitched sharply beside my ear and her hands that had lingered upon my sides flinched suddenly and quickly grasped itself over mine.

"Shizuru?" I called in concern and confusion.

"Ara, I think I can hear Haruka-san approaching" she quickly mumbled - as she lightly peeled my hand off her skirt and dismounted my bike in haste.

I turned to look at her but she had already faced away from me with her head downcast and her caramel tresses shielded her features from my sight – I could only see the reddening tips of her usually pristine white ears and the quick flash of her faintly blushed cheeks as she bid me a hasty farewell and stalked off into the crowd.

I was flabbergasted – frozen in my seat as the image of what I saw slowly sunk in – I glanced at my gloved hand whilst the sparse groups of spectators frowned in disappointment and began to disperse – utterly ignorant of Shizuru's rare though subtle display of embarrassment – and left me realising the great game I was about to play.

* * *

**A/N: **Duh- duh- DUN!


	2. Round 2

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Round Two: Counter Attack**

Winning is fun – I must say.

Never had I thought this was a two player game - had I known that for every squeal, and embarrassed blush she had enticed from me that I could do the same - I would have played along with her quite some time ago.

I would have never even dreamt how fear, panic and pure confusion and helplessness could look in Shizuru's eyes and now I can't get enough of it - now I understand why she is the way she is.

As I had come to learn – Shizuru, like me, isn't very comfortable with public displays of affection and the inconceivableness that _I _would the advancer has caught her on the back foot.

For many weeks, she had been too focused with being alarmed and confused that she has not noticed my mischief.

* * *

"Shizuru?" My voice low, and close to a whisper. My fingers lightly traced along her forearm.

She flinched at my touch and I could hear her breath quicken.

"Yes, Natsuki?" She answered shakily – as she inched away slowly.

But her shy and withdrawn demeanour served only to urge me on.

"Here" I offered with a smile as I held my half-eaten mayo-covered toast inches from her mouth.

"Wh-Why, thank you Natsuki" She stuttered her reply as she realised my loving offer to hand-feed her.

The look of distress and nervousness displayed beautifully upon her features however before long she slipped into her perfect kaichou self like she has done for the past few weeks as a desperate last resort.

She took the toast from my hand with a polite smile and bit off a mouthful as I watched her expression morphed, with such subtlety, as she suppressed her shock at what she had just done and accepted.

We stood in Mai's kitchen and – try as she might – I have been making cracks in that not-so-perfect kaichou mask of hers. The very thought that Mai may return in the midst of an intimate moment – ignited the faintest of blushes and the look of panic across her face just before she slipped on that crumbling facade.

"Hey, Natsuki, Shizuru-san" Mai called as she entered the kitchen. "Would you like to grab breakfast somewhere beforehand?"

"Shizuru! Just one bite!" I proclaimed loudly jumping back to my normal demeanour before taking back my breakfast and turning my attention to the redhead.

"Well, I'd made my breakfast but I'll tag along if you both want to." I replied – whilst internally I snickered at the slight clench of Shizuru's jaw as she stubbornly forced herself to swallow her meal.

"Is that mayo on toast again? I can't believe you still eat that. Shizuru-san, I hope you're not letting Natsuki rub off on you." Mai responded with insultingly honest concern.

"Don't worry Mai-san. Natsuki has always been obsessed with these and I just wanted to see what all the fuss is about. … I don't think I'll be trying it again." Shizuru answered with a chuckle – all the while moving away from my side to what she probably deem a safer distance. "I would very much like to get some tea to wash the taste out." She ended with a snide tease – one she would soon pay for.

"Then it's settled lets go out to eat!"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want some Shizuru?" I asked with a mouthful of bacon and made a gesture to the offered big breakfast meal I was happily partaking in.

"I'm fine Natsuki. I'm still trying to settle my stomach from that _toast_ from earlier." My girlfriend replied with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes – having returned to her usual cheeky self.

"Yeah, not everyone can have an iron stomach like you, Natsuki. It must have been from all those years of eating your own cooking." Mai chimed in and elicited a chuckle from my red-eyed love.

"I'm not sure if you can call that: '_cooking_'." Shizuru replied with playful mirth

"You mean like her ramen and mayo?" Mai asked comically.

"Or her mayo on mayo?" Shizuru quipped – as she gently laid her hand on my arm to curb my annoyance.

I rolled my eyes – mentally keeping count of all the little tease and remarks I had to repay Shizuru for.

I shook off her hand and glared at the two of them.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." I grumbled after swallowing the last bit of sausage and pushed aside my empty plate to start on the milkshake that awaited me.

"Really, I don't get how you can stay so thin with all the bacon and grease you eat?" Mai questioned with disgust.

"Oh, I make sure Natsuki gets _all_ the exercise she needs." Shizuru answered with a lecherous grin.

I gritted my teeth in hope to suppress the blush that crept up my neck, and focused on how much sweeter my revenge will be the more teases she threw at me.

"I'm sure you do, Shizuru-san. I'm sure you do." Mai chuckled heartily at Shizuru's innuendo as she shook her head in dismay. "Excuse me; I'm going to visit the restroom."

"Mm." I grunted as I watched Mai walk away and noted how vacant the diner was.

I smiled to myself at the punishment I was about to dish to my misbehaving girlfriend.

"Shizuru?" I started quietly.

"Hm?" Shizuru hummed – still smiling at the slight hue of pink she had enticed from me.

"You… You don't really think I eat too much do you?" I asked a little dejectedly glancing down at my stomach to emphasize my supposed concern.

"Of course not, Natsuki." She responded with worry.

Internally, I smiled – a wicked and sinister smile as I watched my prey obliviously walk into my little trap.

"Here; you have some too." I ordered as I pushed the glass of milkshake closer toward her, swiped a bit of cream with my finger and held it before her.

"Eh?" My red-eyed lover sputtered as I stared at her with fake indignation and genuine determination.

I watched with internal amusement at the struggle she battled against herself at my demand – the guilt from my false insecurity and her strong sense of decorum – her eyes that once returned my gaze flickered and searched frantically at our surrounding as a desperate attempt to escape her precarious position.

As I witnessed her cheeks grow ever more red and her teeth begin to chew her bottom lips I decided it was time to end my cruel tease and allow her a little reprieve.

I had just begun drawing my hand back when my lover breathed out a defeated sigh:

"Mou." She lamented prior to grasping my wrist, taking my cream covered finger into her mouth and licked the dairy product from my digit.

"Errrm… Should I come back…?" Mai asked awkwardly upon her return to an unexpected scene.

But I could not gather myself to answer – blood rushed to my face in embarrassment as my eyes widened in shock and surprise.

I gaped as her eyes that stared back at me – vibrant red orbs that changed from confusion to slow realization.

* * *

**A/N: ** Muahahaha! Now let the real fight begin!

Oh and before I forget: I feel obligated to inform you all that this had and still is intended to be a three-shot (hence the "Round" titles)... so um look forward to the last chapter! Toodles!


	3. Round 3

**A/N: **I started to do a little add on to beef the fic up (since I felt bad that its so short) but then I realised the add-on deviated from the original Round Three's feel and since it grew longer than I expected I decided to make it a chapter on its own. Enjoy.

* * *

**Round Three: Time Out**

"That looks delicious Natsuki. Can I have a taste?"

'Shit' was the first thing that crossed my mind – I was still in the midst of slurping up a mouthful of dairy and cream that I had no time to react to what I knew was coming.

She took my hand that was clasped upon my tall sundae glass and drew it closer towards herself -with me and my straw in tow. Whilst her other hand swiftly and elegantly tapped and removed her own straw from her finished glass of iced tea into my chocolate-filled thick shake.

She was already drinking up my beverage before I could even swallow the mouthful I had.

Her crimson red eyes stared into mine – wordlessly daring me to forfeit; to resign and back away in defeat.

But I wasn't about to surrender.

I twirled my hand to grasp hers that had previously pulled me forward, and intertwined our fingers – before I proceeded to stroke her soft skin with my thumb.

I watched as her nostril flared from her startled intake for air, I would have liked to grin in victory if it wasn't for the heat I felt in my ears that signalled yet another tie in our game of chicken.

"So… er… About tonight…" Mai started – hoping to draw Yukino's and the silently fuming Haruka's attention away from the awkwardness the two of us had created once again.

Shizuru and I sat in opposite sides of the table in one of the booth beside the wall in our usual diner – boxed in and shielded by our friends from the views of the general patrons of the establishment. It was a welcomed intervention by our mutual friends who had become sick and tired of our public (and most certainly embarrassing) displays of so-called affection that drew more attention than they would prefer.

At that moment the both of us had lent forward to the centre of the table drinking and sharing the sugary beverage – eyes locked to what on-lookers may believe to be a loving gaze but the truth is far from it.

It was a battle of will and stubbornness.

It was out in the open now – we both knew of the game we were in, and neither of us wanted to admit defeat.

We are both unyielding people and - firm in our resolve to best the other – we've long stopped playing this contest for the fun of it – now we play to win.

Back to the matter at hand, I had continued drinking my milkshake throughout the ordeal – trying my best not to let her close proximity get to me I stared back at her determined eyes – telling her that she would not defeat me so easily.

Her responding gaze told me the same.

We could have stayed there for hours in the attempt to glare the other down into submission but it wasn't until the gargling sound that erupted from the bottom of our shared glass that we broke our stalemate.

"I thought you said you only wanted a taste, Shizuru? You're such a greedy girl." I teased as I released my straw and sat back in my seat

I made sure that I maintained my hold and gentle strokes upon her hand so she knew it was not a retreat.

"Ara? Forgive me, Natsuki. It just tasted so delicious. But I did get greedy… Perhaps I can make it up to you tonight?" She replied in a suggestive manner – glancing at me in pretend shyness and fake repentance.

It took all my strength not to flare up and yell at her for being the competitive stubborn idiot that she is.

I steeled my resolve not to lose and readied my next words.

"Well then. Look forward to your punishment tonight." It came out more like a growl than the husky voice that I had originally intended – but with luck perhaps she heard it as a predator on a hunt.

I could see from the clench in her jaw and narrowing of her eyes that my counter had landed on it mark but the lack of a defeated blush I knew we were still in the midst of this long and exhausting game.

"Ok! That's it you two! I've had enough of this!" Haruka shouted as she slammed her palm onto the table causing all the plates and glasses to rattle along with ourselves.

Our attention were torn from each other from the frightful yell and turned onto Haruka - along with everyone else in the diner.

"This fight has gone on for long enough! I swear I will turn a hose on the two of you if you keep this up!" She hissed between grit teeth – her face was scarlet red and brighter than a wild flame.

"Ha-Haruka-chan, they're not fighting they're… they're just…" Yukino tried to pacify whilst her blushed cheeks gradually intensified as she struggled to find her words.

"Ara? Why is Haruka-san so upset? We're just sharing a friendly drink. Could it be you're jealous that Natsuki didn't offer you a taste? … But I could have sworn it was Yukino-san's _drink_ that you were eyeing with envy…" Shizuru teased with an added wink.

Even without her complexion turning to an odd shade of maroon – we all knew Haruka was at her boiling point with that last remark. Even Yukino – like Mai and I – shrunk away from the loud blonde's line of sight – leaving only Shizuru in her sights - sitting passively and seemingly ignorant of the eruption that was about to ensue.

Needless to say our game was placed on hold for the remainder of that afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehehe Yeah, I think that with Haruka's unique thick headedness - she of all people would actually see things for what it is while the others just think the two are being too lovey-dovey in public.

Anyway, look forward to the last chapter!**  
**


End file.
